


Treats

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-25
Updated: 2006-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was holiday memories.</p><p>Author's note: Hell has apparently frozen over.</p></blockquote>





	Treats

Buffy took a step backwards as the vampire, scaly green demon and purple monster pressed in closer.

"Trick or treat!"

She passed out the candy amidst a chorus of thank yous. She smiled as a strong pair of arms encircled her waist.

"Was thinking about our first Halloween, luv."

"Xander in the hula costume? Kennedy as a playboy bunny? If only I could forget."

"Not that. The very first one."

"You tried to kill me," she said softly.

"Didn't know then how bloody unpredictable you were."

"And now?"

"Still unpredictable. But always a treat." His kiss amply demonstrated his words.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was holiday memories.
> 
> Author's note: Hell has apparently frozen over.


End file.
